Prompt 002 Middles
by Dracodion
Summary: Second fic for Fanfic100 Summary: The two couples hit the dance clubs.


_**Title:**_ In the Middle of Things

**_Author: _**Dracodion

_**Disclaimer:**_ Don't own anything worth causing a fuss over (especially the boys in green), so don't sue XP

_**Fandom:**_ TMNT

_**Characters:**_ Casey/Raphael, Donatello/Michelangelo

_**Prompt:**_ 002. Middles

_**Word Count:**_ 2026

_**Rating:**_ NC-17

_**Summary:**_ The two couples hit the dance clubs.

**In the Middle of Things**

Raphael looked around as he walked through the door. Bright lights, loud people, and even louder music. He glanced back at Casey, still wondering why he let himself be dragged out here. Then his eyes glanced over at his two brothers. Mikey had a look of pure excitement while Donnie looked like he wanted to run and hide. Raph sighed. He could understand his brunette brother. This was the first big crowd they came across since they became human. Everything was still…well, they were still getting use to everything. Donnie seemed to be taking his time, taking in every little thing that was different. Mikey let everything hit him, arms wide open. Raph felt his right eye twitch as his little brother let out a squeal and bounced in place.

"Ooooh, we gotta go dancing. Donnie, I wanna go dancing!" he squealed, tugging on their older brother's arm. Donnie winced slightly then smiled faintly at his little lover.

"How about we wait until a slow song comes on or something…I don't exactly know how to dance to this kind of music," he said, listening to the fast pace, heavily percussioned song that was currently playing.

"Oh, it's easy! I'll teach you!" Mikey giggled, then wrapped his hand around Donnie's wrist and dragged him out on the crowded dance floor. Donatello looked back and mouthed "Help me" to Raphael. Raph just smirked and gave him a little wave. Donnie's eyes narrowed in annoyance then got lost in the crowd with the blond.

"Mikey seems to like it here," Casey said, wrapping on arm around the redhead's waist. "What do you think?"

Raph shrugged.

"It's alright, I guess. A bit too crowded for me though," he said, leaning back against his lover.

Casey leant in and nuzzled Raphael's ear then nudged him with his shoulder.

"So you wanna dance or stand here, looking gorgeous all night," he smirked, giving the redhead a nip. He made sure to be careful of his lover's newly pierced ear. Two tiny silver hoops sparkled under the flashing lights.

Raphael blushed and glared at Casey.

"Shut up. Let's dance. That _is_ why you dragged me out here, right?" he grunted.

Casey just grinned then gave him another nudge as he let him go and started to walk out on the floor. Raphael huffed then followed the dark haired man.

Casey turned around, grabbed the redhead by the hips, and pulling him close to his body. He grinded his hips against Raphael, forcing him to grind his as well. Raph bit his lip to stop from moaning at the pressure his lover put on his groin then turned around, pressing his back against Casey's chest. He'd rather search the crowd instead of have his back to them. A rule of being a ninja: never turn your back on the enemy.

Casey wrapped his arms around Raph's waist, pulling him tightly against him as he rolled his hips around to the music. Raphael rolled his hips along with his lover, grinding his ass against Casey's groin. He quietly snickers as he heard a barely kept in groan from behind him. He reached back and wrapped his arms around Casey's neck, pulling his head down to the curve of his neck. He sighed, rolling his head back, as the other man started to nibble and lick his skin. Casey then moved a leg in between Raph's, spreading them open a tiny bit as he continued to roll his hips.

After a few more songs, the redhead seemed to loosen up. Raphael danced with abandon, his new leather pants showing off his curves and muscles, each line of the slim body, each muscle flexing with the moves.

_Techno music is good. Very, very good,_ Casey thought, as he stared, eyes glued to his lover, and his lover's golden eyes never leaving his face, hips thrusting in time with the music. Unfortunately, another set of eyes also watched his lover's every move.

Casey felt his body go on edge as a blond man approached them.

"Hey, you wanna dance with me?" he asked, placing a hand on the bottom of Raph's back, his head leaning down towards the redhead's. Raphael's eyes went wide as he stopped dancing, turning around to see the other man.

"His dance card's already full, thanks a bunch," Casey growled, grabbing Raph's wrist, pulling him closer to him and away from the stranger.

"Well, why don't we just let him answer?" the blond said, hand wrapping around Raph's other wrist. Raphael stayed speechless during all of this.

"Trust me, he's not interested," Casey snapped, grinding his teeth together. The blond turned away from him and looked at the redhead.

"Ignore him now, lovely. I would love to have a dance with you. And if you say yes, I promise you won't regret it," the man said, with a smile and a wink.

Casey's eyes went wide and filled with fiery rage. How dare this guy try and pick up Raphael? _His_ Raphael?! He reached over, pulled Raph's wrist from the blond man's grip and pulled the redhead behind him.

"Look, he's my boyfriend, meaning he's mine. He doesn't dance with anyone else but me," Casey said, poking a finger at the other man's chest. The blond slapped the finger away and stared at Casey's angry face. Then he looked over at Raph's face, eyes still wide. He snorted then turned and walked away. Casey snorted back then turned around to face Raph. The redhead wore a dazed look. Casey lifted his chin up. Golden eyes focused on his dark blue eyes. Casey ducked in, pressing his lips against Raphael's. Raph regained focus and pressed back. Casey nibbled on Raph's bottom lip as his hand cupped the redhead's jaw. Raphael reached out for Casey's shirt and pulled them closer together then pushed his lip out as Casey began to work it with his teeth. Casey ran his tongue over his lover's lips as Raph let his own lips part for Casey to push his tongue inside. As their tongues danced, Casey's arms went around Raphael, one hand in his hair, the other on his ass as the kiss went on. Raph thrust up against Casey and they both moaned. Then Raph pulled back.

"Mmm…Case, y-you gotta st-stop. We're o-out in pub-public," Raphael said, glazed eyes focusing on his lovers.

Casey finally pulled back, breathing heavily, arms still in place on his lover's body. The hand on the redhead's ass squeezed the cheek, forcing a moan from his lover. He looked around the room, spotting a few aroused gazes of the other dancers around them, then he spotted the restroom doors. He removed his hands and then grabbed his lover's wrist. He then started to walked him towards the restroom signs.

"Hey, Case? What you doing? Where are we going?" Raph asked, still a bit dazed and aroused from the kiss.

"Bathroom," Casey said simply.

They got to the one-person washroom, just as a man was walking out. Casey quickly pushed the man out of the way as he dragged Raphael in with him. Once they were inside, Casey quickly closed the door by pushing Raph against it, pressing his lips against his lover's lips again, and with a flick of his thumb, the door was locked.

He slid his hands down along Raph's sides and moved his legs, positioning himself between the other man's legs. He pulled back and looked into clouded, golden eyes.

"Let's do it. Right here," he said, voice rough.

"Here? In the bathroom?" Raph gasped.

"Yeah, here. I can't hold back much more. I gotta have you," Casey groaned, ducking in, burying his face in his lover's neck. Raphael let out a grunt of protest, which quickly melted into a moan as his lover started to nibble and lick his neck. The moan became louder as a hand moved down his side and slipped inside his leather pants. The hand quickly slid around to the front and unsnapped the button and slid down the zipper. Casey's other hand quickly joined the first and both started to pull the tight pants down. Raph pulled back.

"Wait, we can't do this here," he said.

"Why not?" Casey whined.

"We don't have any lube," was his answer.

Casey bit his bottom lip in thought as he glanced around the small room. His eyes came to a stop when they reached the soap dispenser. He dragged his lover over to the bathroom sink.

"Soap is good. We'll use soap," he said, then with a flick of a wrist, Raphael's leather pants pooled around his feet. He then filled one hand with the pink liquid soap as his other hand pulled down his own pants, freeing his already hard member. He rubbed the soap around it, covering the whole thing, then spun his lover around, making him face the mirror above the sink.

"Casey, we could just go home, you know?" Raph said.

"No, can't. Have to have you now," Casey panted, trying to calm his body and hormones down, as he rubbed his soapy fingers against his opening, slipping in one then two inside. Raph let out a moan as he rested his arms on top of the sink's edge and pressed his forehead against the edge. His moans got louder as Casey started pumping his fingers in and out and twisted them around and moved them apart to stretch. As they withdrew, the redhead whined in protest. He stopped as something much larger pressed against his hole and he forced his body to relax. Casey leaned over, kissed the nape of his lover's neck as he grabbed the hips in front of him and held him still as he pushed in, slowly filling his lover's body with his cock. Raphael couldn't help but thrust back into the other man's grip. Casey continued to kiss his lover's neck as he shifted his hips, now fully inside.

"Ahh…" Raphael groaned as Casey pressed against that spot inside of him, sending bolts of electricity throughout his body.

He bucked hard and Casey chuckled through his panting. "Like that, huh?" Raph could only grunt his agreement. "Want more?" A redhead bobbed up and down in a rapid nod and bucked his hips.

"Oh! Yes!" Raph moaned as Casey drove into him. "Ri-right there! Yes!"

Casey's hands gripped his lover's hips tighter, almost bruising him in his desperate need to go deeper. Raphael almost curled up beneath him, fingers now turning white from griping the edge of the sink so hard.

As the thrust sped up, Raph could feel himself, hovering on the edge. His moans got louder and he squeezed the cock inside him. Soon, Casey was jack-hammered into him, causing him to scream out. He was so close, so close…

Suddenly, a hard knock on the bathroom door startled them, forcing them to a sudden stop.

"Hey, you guys alright in there?" a voice yelled from the other side.

Raphael groaned, this time from annoyance, as he recognized his little brother's worried voice.

"We're fine. Go away," he snapped, biting his bottom lip soon after as he felt Casey's cock twitch inside him.

"Umm, can't bro, sorry, but Donnie's not feeling well and we wanna go back home," Mikey said. Raph ground his teeth together. He wanted to kill his brothers very badly right now.

He jumped as he felt Casey's hands leave him and felt the other man's cock pull out. He turned around, seeing his lover clean himself off then put himself back in his pants. Casey then look up at him, remorse written across his face.

"We have to bring them home, remember? Your dad asked me to watch out for you guys, all of you," he said softly.

Raph shut his eyes as he tried to calm his body. He slowly opened them then bent over and pulled up his pants.

"We're damn well finishing this when we get back," he muttered, as he buttoned up then walked for the door.

Casey grinned as he followed.

"You better believe it," he said, eyes trained on the leather covered ass in front of him.

End


End file.
